User talk:OmniSlash
Welcome Hi, welcome to the OmniSlash! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ikki.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 01:43, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Omni, you should read the rules before asking for any Slayers. Also, you need to ask me about any Lost Magic, I'm admin of magic; creativity is promoted heavily within reason here. I apologize if I came off as harsh, you should see how many people ask about stupid elements such as candy, music, and anti-matter every day, just doin' my job. Anyway, if you need help with anything at all, just ask give me a shout out and I'll do everything in my power to help you. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:08, August 11, 2014 (UTC) I've deleted Arc of Andromeda. Like I said before, you need my permission to make a Lost Magic, just as Aru said, Arc of Andromeda is a no fly until you can get permission, this is your first warning on this because you ignored the rules, if you do the same twice more, consequences will follow, I've saved the information, then you can put it back up when you run it by me. Just run something by me whenever you make a Lost/Slayer Magic. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:59, August 12, 2014 (UTC) It's only Slayer Magic that needs 50 edits. You know what you can do? You can run all your Lost Magic by me right now, and you can get those up straight away. 50 edits isn't hard to get, just expand on what you already have a bit. You also need 500 edits to have more than four slayers. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:18, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Omni -Takes a deep breath- You're certainly imaginative, that's pretty cool. Anyway, let me answer your requests. Arc of Andromeda is a go (want me to restore the page?), Rainbow Aura is a go, can you explain Seven Deadly Sins better to me, Flames of Vulcan would instead be a Subspecies Magic of Fire Magic, but what's Vulcan, I'm gonna ask you to remove the term "soul energy" from Heaven's Judgment and just call it pure magical energy so that people don't get suspicious. Also, define Babylon, is it the real place or is it a fictional equivalent? If so, that's a no go, because we don't include real-world stuff here. Also, Arc of the Desert can just be a Sand Dragon/God/Devil Slayer, it has all the functions. Also, I saw your message on the Dragon Slayer page, go ahead with Ash Dragon Slayer Magic, but I'm gonna say no to Lunar Dragon Slayer, because Lunar isn't an element. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:00, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Anyway, I restored your Arc of Andromeda. Go ahead with Seven Deadly Sins Magic. I'd change Flames of Vulcan to a non-lost magic since they're just enhanced flames with a special function, also I'd not mention the roman mythology part in the main article, just put it as trivia, also can you tone down the "hot as the sun" thing, please? That's a bit overpowered. And go ahead with Legend of Babylon then :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:07, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Yes you may ^^ --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:39, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Ash Dragon Slayer Magic(灰の滅竜魔法 Hai no Metsuryū Mahō): Ash Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes the element of ash. Ash Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that allows the user to incorporate the element of ash into their body, gaining the exclusive characteristics that are commonly associated with Ash Dragons. The user is capable of producing ash from their body and manipulating it to attack their opponent as a melee or ranged form of offense. The ash generated can be manipulated in a wide array of ways, such as gathering heat into the ash to create explosions. The user can also be used to capture, constrain, and suffocate opponents. Due to the fact that ash is simply matter that is already burnt, the user gains the unique ability to generate fire by condensing the heat of the ash. Because of this, he is immune to all flame or heat based spells. The user can also cause the ash to be infused with the target's lungs and blood stream, being able to burn them from the inside. This ash also has the unique ability to slowly drain the Magic Power of others. The ash also seems to be connected to the user's emotions, as the more emotional the user gets, the hotter the ash becomes. In addition, the user is able to consume external sources of ash to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength, making them immune to most types of Magic that revolves around using ash, due to their capability of nullifying ash-based attacks by sucking them in and eating them; the consumed ash also seem to possess a different "taste" according to it's "quality". Although, similiarly to other Dragon Slayers being unable to ingest their own element, the user is unable to consume ash that they themselves created to reinvigorate themselves. While classes of ash that are "higher" in rank those produced by this type of Magic (like those employed by a Ash God Slayer) can't be eaten directly and will therefore damage the user, momentarily self-nullifying all of the user's Magic Power will grant them enough room to consume and even use such ash. Due to the unique abilities of ash, the user is also capable of consuming fire and heat. He learned this type of Magic from his foster father, Taminus. Well heres a description of the capabilities of Ash Dragon Slayer magic. You can add and remove anything you like. I'll start working on the Ash Dragon's Roar soon. Jason.toliverlyons (talk) 00:42, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Ash Dragon's Roar(灰竜の咆哮 Hairyū no Hōkō): The Ash Dragon Slayer's excusive version of the signature Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of ash. Cassius gathers a large amount of air into his moith. He then adds his own Magic Power to the mix, creating his signature ash. He then releases it as a powerful burst of ash, capable of both burning the target with hot ash and poisoning them if it gets inside their blood stream. Cassius can perform this spell in a number of ways. The first way and more "complicated" way involves Cassius putting his hands before his mouth, in a pose resembeling that of a trumpeter, before releasing all of the ash, prompting it to be released from inbetween his fingertips. The ash produced initially takes the form of a thin stream of ash, fitting inbetween his fingers, before enlarging itself to attack the opponent. The other simpler, and seemingly faster variation of this spell, simply has Cassius gather and release ash from his mouth towards the opponent, seemingly requiring no stance, producing a large vortex of swirling hot ash that not only burns them but poisons them from the inside with ash. And heres the Roar. Do whatever you want with it. Jason.toliverlyons (talk) 01:00, August 25, 2014 (UTC)